The Prophecy
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Link feels alone with no one to love. Ridley left him and now there's a new girl in town and Link is falling in love with her. But there's something dangerous about her and when he finds out what it is, it's up to him and his friends to save her before its too late.
1. Peaches and Mango

Ugh! Junior year is so boring. No girls to flirt with and since Lena and Ethan were always together, I had nothing to do.

"Hey did you hear about the new girl that came?"

Finally some action in this school maybe if I get lucky, maybe this girl will be like Lena in a way.

I mean, Lena was pretty and sometimes I wonder about how things would be if Lena was_ my _girlfriend.

But since I learned that Ethan can read minds or sort of, I apologized about all those fantasies I had.

He said he didn't know how to, just Lena's but that didn't mean I was off the hook.

But he hasn't said anything.

Things with Lena and Ethan have gotten better especially after that 17th moon thing.

I was still trying to get used that she was a caster but I thought it was super cool.

But there was one thing I couldn't get used to. It was Ridley.

I loved her but I'm not saying she was the love of my life.

But there was something about her that attracted me. Sure she was a dark caster and tried to kill off people.

But I couldn't forget about her even if she was gone.

"Yeah, heard she moved into the Gatlin Mansion with Old Man Murphy." Savannah said who was wearing super short skirt and a tight tank top.

Old Man Murphy was creepier than Macon. Macon never came out, only once or twice. But even then, he was creepy.

Old Man Murphy never, I mean, never came out at all. Not even for food or whatever. Macon at least bought food.

Old Man Murphy hasn't let himself be seen so no one has any idea who he is.

"Yeah, heard it was his niece or something."

So, this girl, whoever she was, sounded a lot like Lena in a way. Both were family with some creepy guy.

Maybe she was like Lena, except without all the creepy stuff that Lena did.

"Hey, link, what you think she'll be." Ethan said, winking.

He knows that I always rater girls based on their hotness, and he also knew that i would date any third degree burns, which is about as hot as a girl can get.

"Third degree burns, man, third degree burns."

"Well, we'll figure out soon enough." Ethan said just as the bell rang out for the day.

He would always stare at Lena and she would stare back which probably meant they were kelting or whatever there were doing.

They walked off, probably to make out somewhere and I went to my old beater.

I caught of whiff of peaches and mango. My favorite fruit and I turned around to see where the smell was coming from.

I stopped as I saw a black prius with tinted windows and all I could catch was the car pulling away from the parking lot and driving away.

I couldn't see very well but I thought I saw a girl in it but then again it could be the light.

Whatever it was, I was transfixed.


	2. The Prophecy

I was at my locker the next day talking with Ethan as he waited for Lena to get out of her class.

We were talking about my band which I personally think we rock but everyone say that we suck.

But eh, who cares. It's not their band.

Everyone at school was talking about the new girl saying she was probably Goth or something.

It was like Lena was the talk of school again, but instead it was a new girl with a new name.

Kamaria Nicholson.

I haven't seen her but that doesn't stop me from wanting seeing her.

"Lena and I want to go to the lake afterschool, wanna come?" he asked me.

"Naw, I feel like a third wheel around you guys. You guys have that freaky thing going on. Besides, I have basketball practice."

"Ok, fine. Whatever. Suit yourself."

"Hey guys." I heard Lena say as she came up to us. Ethan slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her.

"She laughed and snuggled into him. Talk about weirdness. I wish I had someone to do that.

The only person was Ridley but apparently it was fake but I don't believe. It was too real for it to be fake.

But hey, who cares.

"Could you guys like, not do that in front of me. It gets sickening." They knew I was joking and they laughed while they still held onto each other.

"You're just jealous, Link." Ethan said. I rolled my eyes and closed my locker.

Then, that was when I heard it.

A voice in the back of my head talking softly, I looked over where Ethan and Lena but they didn't seem to hear it or the rest of the kids in the hallways.

_A lost child _

_A new girl _

_An ending of 100 years of pure heartbreak_

_The heart that knew no darkness will get its taste_

_Rage and evil will course through those veins_

_Evil will prevail but not for long._

_The token of true love will help the choice be made_

_A life to lose for true love's sake_

_The lovers curse will break away_

What the hell? What did that even mean? Rage and evil will course through those veins. I mean, what is that about.

Then, people started to gasp and whisper. They parted away as if there was some kind of disease on the loose.

They ran away to their classes and soon the hallways were empty.

"Hey, the new girl." Ethan whispered as he looked past my shoulder.

I turned and followed his gaze. That was when I saw _her._

She was defiantly third degree burns. Her honey colored hair was long and straight. She had blonde streaks within her bangs. Her legs that were peeking out of her knee length black skirt were long and lean and muscled.

Her curves were all in the right places and showed through her tight black turtleneck sweater.

Yep, definitely third degree burns. But her eyes were what fascinated me. They were jade colored.

I soon found myself lost in her eyes but there was something there. They looked so familiar and at the same time I felt nostalgic.

She locked her eyes with mine and everything around me disappeared. There was something familiar about her and her eyes.

I tried recalling where I saw them but I couldn't. She looked away and quickly walked by and disappeared down a hall.

I didn't notice that I was still staring after her long after she gone.

"Yo, Link. Dude, wake up man!" Ethan said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I pulled my eyes away from where I last saw her and turned to see him.

"Who was that?"

"Kamaria Nicholson." Lena said her eyes hard and concentrated. But the way she said it sounded weird, like there was an edge to her voice.

Her hair was twisting but there was no breeze.

"L, you okay?" Ethan asked.

"There's something about her that's off. I don't know. I haven't felt like this with another mortal before."

"What did you feel?" Ethan asked, obvious getting worried.

"I don't know. It was like when she walked past us, it was like I knew her from somewhere then there was this energy coming off of her. I don't know."

Her hair stopped twisting and Ethan pulled her hair back.

"Don't worry, L. I'm sure it's a coincidence."

I, for one, was speechless. There was something about this girl that I needed to know. Sure, there was something with Ridley but this, this was something new entirely.

And the smell was still lingering in the air.

Peaches and mango

And the words were repeated in my head.


	3. Kamaria Nicholson

This was my 3rd period class with Mrs. English who taught English. She wasn't inside the room and she won't be for at least another 10 minutes.

I was sitting down and playing with my drumsticks on the desktop.

I felt awkward and anxious for some reason but I also couldn't get her out of my mind either.

There was something nagging me about it.

I couldn't understand it. I asked Ethan about it when he first saw Lena and he said it was the same thing but without the nostalgic feeling.

The class kept talking and soon Ms. Hughes came in.

"Okay, classes settle down. Link put those sticks away."

"Aw, but don't you want to hear my demo?"

Ethan laughed and covered it with his cough.

"No, put those away. Now, will everyone take out your books and read chapter 2."

We all groan and reluctantly took out our books. We all started reading but Ethan has his silver surfer hidden in his book.

Then, that smell, peaches and mango hits me like a wrecking ball. I look up but I don't see anyone.

Just Mrs. English reading something off of her book and popping gum, I still can't believe that this plump, curly haired teacher was 54.

She looked like she was 20 or something.

_A lost child_

_A new girl_

_An ending of 100 years of pure heartbreak_

Those words had kept repeating themselves over and over again as the smell got stronger.

Finally, the door swung open and _she _came in.

The third degree burns girl.

The one that I felt nostalgic whenever I looked into her eyes.

She walked inside carrying a black book with a dark purple crescent moon shaped symbol on the side.

Her black sneakers squeaked against the glass.

"May I help you?" Our teacher asked.

"Whoa, what do you think she's here for?" Ethan asked.

"Class obviously." I said, but I was too busy noticing her. The way she clutched the book looked as if she was afraid to lose it.

The way her hair fell shy above her waist.

"Oh, so you're Old Man Murphy granddaughter, now aren't you."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Okay, Ms. Nicholson. Take a seat right there."

She pointed to the seat next to mine.

"And quietly read. Share with someone until you get your copy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, you got the nerve to talk to her yet or are you still planning on waiting." Ethan said as he winked at me.

He already knew that there was something going on between the two of us. I mean, there was this pull I felt towards her and I controlled myself as she got closer and sat down.

People had started to give remarks on her but as soon she looked at them with this weird gaze, they shrunk back and stopped. I guess they were scared that she could be like Lena in a way.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked as I stared at her.

She slowly turned towards me and looked up at me.

"I'm Link."

She smiled softly and my heart sped up.

"I'm Kamaria."

She started opening her book and she started reading.

"Mr. Lincoln, stop talking and read your book!" Ms. English yelled.

"But I hate reading, Mrs. English"

"Don't care, now read!" she started writing on her papers.

I saw Kamaria smile very slightly.

I looked over her body and my eyes fell on her strong legs which her skirt had managed to hike up ever so slightly past her knee.

Ethan nudged me and I reluctantly pulled my eyes off of her.

"You not gonna introduce me or something."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, Kam." I whispered so Mrs. English wouldn't hear

She looked up from her book and looked at me. The feeling of nostalgic came over me again and I saw something pass through her face, as if she was trying to find something out but it went away.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded different. Like there was some kind of edge on there.

"This here is my weird best friend, Ethan. Ethan meet Kam."

She moved to look at Ethan who was waving. She smiled and whispered softly to him.

"But my name is Kamaria."

"Yeah, that's link for ya, he always gives nicknames to people he like."

Her cheeks went red and I felt my own heating up. I whacked Ethan at his head.

"Uncalled for but true!"

"Well, I guess it's nice to have people like you." She said, staring at me.

I smiled a lopsided grin and that seemed to make her turn red even more.

She turned away and started reading her book.

Ethan nudged me again and nodded over to her.

I knew what he meant. He saw the blush on her face and he saw how she reacted to me.

She's the first girl, besides Ridley to actually make contact with me. Other girls I would have to flirt to get them to talk to me.

But Kam, Kamaria, was something different. She was easy to talk to and I could feel the vibe between us.

Ridley was hot and all, but Kam was something different and it wasn't her looks. It was as if I knew her for a long time or something.

Well, whatever it was. I liked it and I wanted to get to know her more.


	4. Surprise

Afterschool Ethan and I were talking while he waited for Lena.

They always went somewhere after school but today they were going to the lake.

"So, how what do you think of Kam? You kept flirting with her more than usual and she kept smiling."

"And since when do you know about girls."

"I don't know. I sort of told Lena about that during class and she said that she might because that how she was when we started getting close. "

"Look man, I'm telling you there's something about her. Something that not even Ridley has."

"Wow, that's deep."

People had started driving off and some were still in their lockers.

Then, everyone scurried away from the hallways and ran away to their cars.

"What was that?"

"Lena's coming and she's not alone." Ethan said with a smirk in his eye.

"How do you…."But I couldn't finish since I saw Lena turn the corner and she wasn't alone.

I saw Kam walking with her and they were talking to each other.

My heart sped up and my palms got sweaty and somehow my drumsticks dropped to the floor.

I quickly bent and picked them up while not taking my eyes off of her.

The ways her hips moved and the way her hair swayed as she walked.

She was smiling and something about her changed.

"Yeah, maybe you can come by sometime. I know how it feels to be the new girl in town." Lena said keeping in pace with her.

"Really? Thanks. That would mean so much especially since we have class together."

"Hey, L" Ethan said as Lena went towards him. Kam stood back and was looking at the ground.

"Hey Ethan" They stopped looking at each other and I probably had a wild guess that they were talking to each other.

"Could you guys like stop that, we have someone else here."

"Don't worry, Link." Lena said as she kissed Ethan gently.

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker.

"I should go, my grandpa might get worried." Kam said as she turned towards the parking lot.

"Let me walk you to your car."

"Because you want to or because it's the right thing to do?" she asked but she was smiling warmly.

"Both. Come on." I said walking with her to her car. The smell of peaches and mango were strong and I felt myself lost in her smell.

"Ok…" she sounded hesitant and worried. As if she has never had a guy walk her to her car before.

"I'll see you guys later." I yelled over as Lena and Ethan walked to Lena's car.

We walked to Kam's car and she looked nervous and she was twirling her hair around her finger.

"So, when did you move over here to the boring county of Gatlin?" probably should break the ice so she won't look like I'm going to jump her something.

"Is this your way of trying to be polite."

The wind blew her hair back as her bangs that framed each side of her face pushed back, showing off her circular face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

She smiled and answered, "Nothing, you look like someone who would on anything that has a skirt."

I laughed and shook my head at her quick judgment.

"Not all skirts, or jeans, or bikinis. I guess it's a hobby of mine."

She laughed and I enjoyed the sound of it. It sounded like soft bells in the wind.

"Well then, I guess I'm a part of your hobby now." My jaw opened. She's the first girl who actually admitted to being hit on.

I couldn't believe it.

Her cheeks turned red and she walked faster.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Just forget it." She wouldn't look at me in the eye and she walked faster.

"Yes you did, you said you wanted me to hit on you."

She stopped and turned.

"I didn't say I wanted to be hit on; you assumed I said it which I never did."

"We can argue about this all you want, but I know you want me to hit on you." I guess my cockiness was getting the best of me.

Her cheeks turned red and her eyes looked angry.

"You're so arrogant. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"I do too. I mean, I used to but not anymore."

"Whatever" she stormed off and I followed her to her car.

Just as she was getting ready to close the door, I grabbed it.

"Move" Her voice was miffed and she tried closing the door.

"You can't deny that you're attracted to me."

"I'm not."

"Then what was all that about in English."

"It's called being polite. You should try it sometimes." I noticed that the trees and its leaves were blowing harder with barely any breeze.

"I should but that doesn't mean I will. There's something about you that's making me this way."

I saw her suck in a breath and slowly letting it out as if to calm herself down.

"Link, could you please let go before I do something I'll regret later."

"Which is?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm so going to regret this." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You haven't answered my question.

"This." She moved so fast I didn't see it coming. She yanked me down and kissed me full on the lips.

I was caught off guard and my eyes were wide open while my heart pounded away. Soon, I closed my eyes and relished her kiss.

It was intoxicating, as if I was drinking in energy that drove me wild. The electricity that was going through me was strong but familiar. Her warm lips against my own which was heating me up fast.

This was nothing like Ridley.

As soon as I tried to deepen the kiss, she pushed me back. Before I could react, she closed the door and peeled out of the lot as fast as she could.

I stood there dumbfounded. I don't think a girl could kiss like that, hell I don't think girls from anywhere could kiss like that.

Especially not Ridley.

I touched my lips and I could feel the lingering electricity that was there.


	5. What Happened?

Nothing. She hasn't spoken to me the next day, or the day after that or the whole week.

She was avoiding me and she would act like I wasn't there.

But I couldn't get her or that kiss out of my head. I would stay up all night thinking about that kiss or how it would feel to have her close to me.

She was driving me crazy, crazier than I had with Ridley and that was saying something.

When I walked into English class, I saw Lena and Ethan talking as usual and I plunked down in my chair next to them.

"Link, you look awful"

"I know, just looking at you made me feel awful." I said as I joked along with him. As my best friend, I told him everything about Kam and that day in the parking lot.

Lena just listened and every time I talked about Kam, Lena would get this look on her face and say nothing.

"So, you talking to her yet?" He asked me.

"Dude, I tried but she's completely acting like I don't exist. As if nothing happened."

"Well, what'd you do to scare her off?" Ethan asked.

"Probably tried hitting on her or something and she got scared." Lena said, staring at me.

I shrugged and leaned back on my desk. "She'll come around, they always do."

"Really? I have never seen one girl come crawling back to you after you've hit on them."

"You're just jealous that I'm a free man and you're not."

"Like I would give up Lena for the freedom of a single man."

"Ethan" Lena said softly.

The wind outside started picking up and the wind in the trees was smacking against the window which actually sounded a lot like whistling.

The smell of peaches and mango came rolling in and I knew she was near. Couple of seconds later, Kam came in looking hot as usual.

Her hair was let out and was wearing a gray vest and a black sleeveless top, tight black leather pants and matching sneakers.

She went straight to her desk and sat down by me for the first time.

"Hey, Kam. Couldn't live without me? I have that effect on women."

She rolled her eyes and looked inside her book. The same old book with the purple crescent moon on the side.

"Still ignoring me, I see. Babe, the silent treatment is so old you have to think of something new."

I heard Lena clear her throat and Ethan whispering me to leave her alone.

The wind and the trees rustled stronger and it hit the window which made it groan. Some people in our class started gasping.

"Now, class. Just a small wind is all. It'll go away. Now, back to class."

I kept giving remarks to get Kam to talk which was working since her cheeks were turning red.

"Leave me alone, Link."

"I would unless if you truly mean it."

"I do"

"No, you don't. Cuz' if you did you wouldn't have kissed me in the parking lot. Now tell me what it, my roughish charm or my muscles..." I started to flex my arms.

She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I only did it so you could let me go home."

"Make up all the excuses you want, babe. But I know deep down in that cold, cruel heart of yours, you did it because you wanted to. Admit it, you want me and I want you. Let's just yes and get our shagging on."

She sharply turned her head and I knew she was angry. Her cheeks were red, redder than before.

"What!" The wind smacked violently on the window and it cracked slightly. The trees shook violently as if the earth wanted to get up and move.

Soon, a branch broke off and it smacked against the window.

We all jumped by Kam didn't flinch.

"Come on, you know you want to. I'm hot like a stud."

"Whatever, you're so arrogant and crazy to think I want you."

Another branch smacked the window harder.

"I'm crazy about you. So come over here and give me a big old wet one."

"DUDE!" Ethan said as Lena looked shocked.

"Ms. Nicholson, sit down before you get detention!"

Kam stood up violently, her fists clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. At the same time, a big boulder smacked against the window and the window shattered making the lights go off and shower out sparks.

The girls were screaming. Everyone in the class scrambled out of their seats and the classroom.

"Don't panic. Is everyone all right?" Mrs. English said, trying to regain control.

I looked over at Kam and she looked shocked and looking at her hands as if she did something horribly wrong.

I looked over at Lena since I knew only she could control weather.

Ethan had her pinned under him, shielding her with his body.

I looked back at Kam and she was still shaking her head as if in denial.

"Kam?" I asked. I admit I was scared. Nothing has happened like this since Lena.

She didn't look up and I kneeled down to her level.

"Kam?"

"I couldn't….I didn't mean…. I can't…" She was rambling on and hugging herself.

"Kam, babe, look at me." I hated seeing her this way. It tore at my heart and I wanted to comfort her.

I lifted her chin up and her eyes looked different, frightened. There was something familiar about those eyes and the way they looked.

_The heart that knew no darkness will get its taste_

_Rage and evil will course through those veins._

Those words repeated themselves as I looked into her eyes but she pushed me away and ran out the door.

"What happened?" Ethan asked Lena as she stood up.

"I don't know. It was like it was being controlled or something but I felt a strong negative energy come from the room when it happened."

"Could you tell who it was?"

"No."

"Link, you alright man, Link?"

I wasn't listening. Instead, I ran out the door and followed Kam. All I cared about was finding her.


	6. Truth

I ran after her as if I knew where she would go. I ran to the parking lot but I saw her car still parked.

I ran back to see if she was by the water fountain and felt the familiar smell of peaches and mango and I knew I was getting closer.

As soon as I saw the water fountain, I slowed down and saw a shadow moving as if it was a shaking.

The wind was blowing hard and I could see her hair flying backwards. Her muffled sounds of sobbing were loud enough for me to hear.

I got close to her and she was hugging herself, her shoulders shaking violently as she sobbed.

"Kam?"

"Go away!" she sounded like she had a cold. She probably was crying since she left the room.

"No." I could be stubborn if I wanted to.

"Go away."

"No!"

"Please? Just…just go!" she begged as her tears fell down from her cheeks and the wind whipped her hair violently.

My heart shrank as if it was being pulled softly from me. I stepped closer to her until she was right in front of me.

Her head was bowed down but her tears fell like waterfalls.

"Kam, Kam look at me." I was worried about her and she looked so weak as the wind picked up again.

"Please, Kam. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I lifted her chin up so she was forced to look at me.

She looked up at me with the most painful and guilty face.

"You need to go away. You can't be here with me. I'm not what you think I am"

"I'm not leaving you all out here alone."

"Why?" now, she looked confused as I wiped her tears with my thumb. I noticed that the wind was blowing gently and the trees were still.

"Because I care about you, because there's something about you, because I can't seem to get you out of my mind, because you're what I want." I said, dead serious. I haven't said this not even to Ridley.

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. "Link, you can't be with me. You'll get hurt."

"Trust me. I know lots of things so try me."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Told me what? That you're a caster or that there's another whole dimension full of sirens, caster and god know what else." She must be a caster since only caster could control stuff with their mind or whatever.

She gasped and pulled back.

"How do you know about Casters?"

I shrugged and stepped closer. "Because Lena's one."

"She is?"

"Yep, known about it for a while now"

Now she looked surprised and confused but guarded. "I knew there was something about her, especially the way her eyes were unnaturally green."

"But you still haven't confirmed that you're a caster."

She looked at me serious and frowned.

"I'm not a caster. I'm a faerie."

"You mean like those things that fly around with wings and wands."

She chuckled and smiled.

"No, those are fairytale. I'm a faerie. The dark version of the ones you described."

"But if you're a faerie that means you can fly around right."

"No. at least not me anyways. I'm just a regular faerie. Some faerie can fly around if their affiliation is with air, but all faeries have wings but it usually doesn't happen unless it's forced. We each are different kind of faeries. Some can make themselves invisible; some can run super fast, and so forth."

"So which one are you."

"I'm an earth faerie. I control the trees, rocks, anything that has to do with earth." She said, sitting down on the water fountain.

"Awesome." I said fascinated. That would explain the wind. I sat by her and I could already feel the pull between us.

"No, not really. I can feel what the earth feels. I can feel its pain, sorrow, anything and if I let my emotions get the best of me, the earth reacts to me which would explain the window cracking earlier."

"Wow." I couldn't think of anything else to say. Someone bound to the earth and feel what it feels. That must be stressful yet cool.

"And that forced thing. How does that work?" I was getting curios and she seemed to know a lot about her stuff.

"Like if someone or something were to kidnap you and use your weakness against you and when you're really weak, they turn you into something darker with no chance of returning to normal. When your blood is changing, your body will try to reject it and then the transformation begins and if your transformation is working, then your wings will begin to come out."

"And if it doesn't"

"You either die on your own or whoever kidnapped you kills you."

"Sounds painful."

"From what my grandfather has taught me, it is and we should never let that happen to any faerie."

"Why?"

"Because if that happens, then your soul will be eaten away until you're nothing but a mindless puppet and you're programmed to do whatever your kidnapper says."

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"No and if it did I wouldn't be here, besides my grandfather is super worried about me since he says that my powers are developing faster than usual. So he convinced my sister to let me move here hence why I'm here right now."

We kept quiet and the silence between us was growing. I got uncomfortable and decided to break the silence.

"I'm really glad you're here." I said, turning towards her.

"Why?" she said, her face tilted to the side and her eyes twinkling.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this." I leaned forward, gently grabbed her face between my hands and kissed her tenderly.

This time she joined me and it was pleasurable. The sparks that never happened with Ridley were there and the electricity was strong but very familiar.

Slowly, I started to deepen the kiss and she moaned softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms circled around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

The wind was warmer and was blowing around me. I heard the trees rustle softly and the rocks tumbling over.

This felt so familiar as if we did this before not once, not twice but so many more times. My heart was speeding up and I could feel her heartbeat against my chest.

We kissed harder and I had such a strong need to be with her right now, feel her curves and body that I didn't realize that my hands had gone under her shirt and was touching her soft, smooth skin.

She gasped and pulled away harshly, standing up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the feeling of our kiss still lingering on my lips.

"Link, we can't do this. You're a human and I'm a faerie."

"So, that didn't stop Lena and Ethan."

"She's not me. I'm different. We're known for killing humans when our emotions are too strong."

"You haven't done that." The way her eyes clouded over and the way she covered her ears told me otherwise.

"It happened before didn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question and I felt a pang of jealousy swept through me.

She shook her head yes and whimpered. I walked over to her and pulled her to me, her head lying gently on my shoulder.

"Tell me, Kam. What happened?"

She was shaking and I rubbed her shoulders and pulled her to my lap as I sat back down.

"It happened before I moved."

She sucked in a breath and played with hair but she refused to look me in the eye.

"I met him at school one day and the connection was instant." I clutched my fists together but hid them from her.

"What happened?"

"Mark was a great guy, respectful and understanding but he didn't know about my powers or anything. So one day, he said he had a surprise for me. He took me to a beach late at night and it was under the full moon. I was feeling weird all day and more in tune with the earth around me and soon we found ourselves kissing and things were going far."

I sucked in a breath to calm myself down. Why did I feel so possessive of her and hated the way she was talking about this guy?

"Did you…you know…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"No…" Tears fell from her eyes and she rubbed her face against my chest."Because he was no longer alive."

I felt that my stomach dropped like the way you go up or down in an elevator. I mean, I may hate the way she talked about the guy and admit I was a little jealous but death was something I hated,

"What happened?"

_Flashback_

_Mark and Kamaria were kissing under the moonlight and things were getting heated._

_They rolled around the sand and Mark had taken off his shirt. He began to kiss Kam on her neck and collarbone and she was moaning softly._

_But deep down, she felt something wrong. She had this bad feeling that something was going to happen but she didn't dwell on it long when she felt Mark push his pelvis into her and her mind was lost._

"_Oh, Kam…" Mark was touching every inch of her body and felt himself getting hot and Kam pushed him back so she was on top of him._

_But he didn't realize what was happening. Neither noticed her body glowing, trying to push back the effects of the full moon back which made faeries stronger in their abilities. _

_She was grinding herself relentlessly into him and Mark was grinding himself into her._

_The sand was feeling Kam's emotions and thoughts and what Kam wanted; the sand was going to do. Kam wanted to push him past his limits. She wanted to be in control and she wanted to be inside him._

_The sand had heard and followed her thoughts too literal. The sand had made its way to Mark and was enveloping him like a cocoon._

_He didn't notice until it was too late. While Kam was grinding herself into him, the sand had covered his mouth and nose and he couldn't breathe. It found its way inside his mouth and nose and went inside and filled him up since that was what Kam was thinking._

_The last he saw was Kam's face flushed and her eyes closed and her body glowing before his lungs filled with sand and his heart stopped._

_Flashback ends_

Kam was crying now and shaking violently and I was trying everything to calm her. The wind had picked up harder than before and the trees were shaking violently and the rocks were tumbling over each other.

Kam wasn't in control and the earth was listening to her. I have to admit I was a little afraid of her. The way she told me what happened, Mark died because of her emotions.

"Babe, calm down. You're letting it get to you. Calm down before you blow the whole school away."

Nothing happened but after a while, the wind slowed down and the rocks and trees did too.

She stopped shaking and she just stayed in my lap and hid her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, wanting ever so much to erase her pain and suffering.

I don't know how long we stayed that way but I didn't want to let her go. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes.

The feeling of nostalgic was going through me again and another feeling too. Was it love? I don't know but this was nothing like I had with Ridley.

"Link, I don't want to hurt you. I like you but I don't want to hurt you." She sounded so tormented by what she wanted and what was right.

I lifted her chin with my finger and stayed at her beautiful green eyes.

"Kam, I like you a lot. You have something about you that makes this feel familiar. You're what I want." I said, placing my hand on her cheek.

She leaned into my palm and placed her hand on top of mine.

"I want you, too, Link."

"Then don't push me away. I don't care what happens but I promise I'll be there for you when you need me. I want you, Kam." I had such a need to tell her this, as if I told her this a million times before.

I had never said this, not even to Ridley even though I had many chances too.

She was staring at me and smiling. I pulled her gently to me and kissed her softly. She kissed me back and we kissed and kissed until our lips ached.

"We should get back to class or they'll think we ditched." She said, trying to stand up but my arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"So, let's ditch. I can give you the grand tour of our pathetic county."

"Really? And where exactly would we go if we're supposed to be in school."

I smiled mischievously and simply said, "I didn't ditch school all these years for nothin'"


	7. DareeKeen

"Where are we going?" she asked me. We took my beater and hid her car in the forests near her home.

"To the movies."

"There's a Cineplex?"

"Yep, and a Daree-Keen."

"Why is it called Daree-Keen?" She said, trying to pronounce it but failing.

"It's not. The owners were too lazy to change the lights on the sign and we just started calling it that. But first, we're going to get something to eat at the Daree-Keen."

"You have money."

"Yes but I never pay."

"You're not going to rob it, right."

"Babe, I only steal when it's necessary. There it is." I parked my car in the lot.

"Link, you're not going to do anything illegal are you?"

"Babe, I'm all about illegal but nope, I'm not. I'm just going to smooth talk Charlotte into hooking me up."

"Who's Charlotte?" she asked but with a slight edge in her voice.

"A friend so you don't need to get jealous."

She gasped and lightly smacked my arm. "I'm not jealous."

"Denial" I sang jokingly. She smiled and laughed.

I placed my hand on top of hers and felt the electricity go through me, giving me this warm pleasant feeling.

"I'll be back, Kam."

"Ok." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and went inside.

The line wasn't long so I didn't have to wait long. I looked back to see my car and saw Kam playing with the ends of her hair.

I smiled and felt something inside me grow.

"Link, shouldn't you be in school."

I turned back to see charlotte with her blond hair and blue eyes. She was pretty but not TDB.

"Naw, sweetheart, I'm here to see you." She blushed and cleared her throat as I leaned on the counter.

"W-what do you want?"

"What you wanna give me. I'll take what you're offering." I looked her up and down and felt her get nervous.

"Oh, um, how about a burger, fries and some soda?" she asked, her cheek still blushing.

"Naw, I was thinking something elses, like your cherry red lips or your…"

"Link!"

"Okay, okay, make that two, sweetheart."

"Okay, that'll be $6.47."

I pretended to look for money and groaned.

"Damn, sweetheart, I forgot my wallet. Could you hook me up this time? I'll pay you back."

"I-I can't do that. You have to pay."

"Please, babe, just this time." I said as seductively as I could while touching the ends of her hair slightly.

She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "Okay."

"Thank babe, you're the best." I said, letting go.

She ringed up my order and I stepped to side to let the next person order.

Charlotte called me over and I grabbed my two bags of food and 2 sodas.

I walked outside and to my car and saw Kam looking out her side of the window. I smiled and opened the door.

She turned and her eyes widened up at the sight of my food.

"Here" I said as she took the food and placed it on her lap.

I started the engine and grabbed my bag.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, I didn't rob anything if that's what you're thinking."

"But how?" she was still gawking at me and I found the expression on her face very cute.

"What can I say; I have that affect on ladies. This voice is smooth as butter."

"I feel sorry for that Charlotte girl."

"Why?" I said, eating my burger.

"Because it seems that no one is immune to your looks or roguish charms." She said, sarcastically, eating some fries.

Okay, she's also the first girl that I've seen eating this without making a face unlike other girls.

"But you're immune to me."

She smiled and looked at me.

"Not entirely." She said, blushing which of course made me cockier.

"Like I said, I have that affect on ladies."

She rolled her eyes and started eating her burger.

"You're different." I said, staring at her as she ate, swallowed and drank.

"Uh, I think I just told you why."

"No, besides that. You're the first girl to actually eat junk food besides Lena but she rarely eats anyways."

"So…"

"Most girls hate eating junk food."

"Well," she said, leaning towards me seductively which made me freeze and make my heart pound faster.

"I'm not like most girls." She whispered, I leaned my face forward for a kiss but she ducked and stole some of my fries instead.

"Hey!"

"I'm a growing girl." She pouted innocently.

"And I'm a growing boy."

"Hmm, sure, like you said I'm not like most girls."

"Well then, I guess I have to figure you out." I said.


	8. Cineplex

I was driving us to Summerville to go to the Cineplex.

We had gone back to school because she left her stuff and I snuck in the class while everyone was out and ran back to the car.

She kept reading that book she carried with her. I asked her what it was and she just said it was book of spells for each faerie based on his or her ability.

She studied it so she could sharpen her skills.

I tried reading it but the words were so foreign I couldn't understand it. She laughed and placed the book back in her bag.

Once we reached the Cineplex, I parked and we stepped out.

"Wow, they won't say anything, right."

"Naw, I always come here when I ditched school so I'm practically an employee."

She laughed and walked over to me.

"You hate school don't you?"

"Hate is such an ugly word, I prefer the term, 'breaks'."

"Well then, your so-called 'breaks' must've been fun."

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist while she placed her hands on my chest.

"With you I get to have loads of fun." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Well, Mr. Lincoln, I expect to be entertained." She said as I kissed her neck softly and whispered in her ear.

"You will be." She shuddered and clutched my shirt.

I pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

I bought us tickets and went inside to the concession stand.

"What do you want?" I said, placing an arm around her shoulder since the community college guys were looking at her way too much for my taste.

"Hmm. I don't know." She said, leaning into me which made me feel more proud.

"May I take your order?" said a young boy with a serious need of some acne treatment and his hair in his eyes.

"Yeah, dude, I want some blue slushy and make it big and my girl will get, what do you want babe?"

"I'll take some monster sized giant popcorn covered with butter, 3 bags of your biggest Hershey's cookies n' crème bar and one extra large coke mixed with ginger ale." She said it as casually. Both of us dropped our jaws at her massive order.

I have to admit, Kam had a big appetite and yet she stayed the same.

"Babe, I know you're hungry but I don't have enough money for all of that."

She smiled and stared at the dude with this weird look in her eyes.

"Oh, Link, I'm sure…" she searched his name tag and stared him straight at his eyes. "David can hook us up."

David blushed and then he stammered and looked away from her but when he stared at her again, he looked different as his eyes glazed over.

I stared at Kam but she was staring at him intently and her hair was blowing very slightly even though there was no wind inside.

"Um, okay, thanks for ordering with us today." He said in a monotone voice. Once he got our order and Kam took it, his eyes changed and he looked confused.

"Thank you so much, David." She said, winking at him and walking away. I had no idea what happened but she must've done something since we didn't pay.

"What did you do?"

She smirked mischievously and stared at me.

"Nothing, love."

"Like hell that was nothing. You did something. What did you do?"

She walked to me and pushed her body against my own, probably knowing that I can't resist her when our skin touch.

"I may have used a certain spell."

"How?"

"Hmm, I just stared at his eyes and said the words in my mind."

"What did you say?"

"Hic puer possidendam et mente utatur cooperationem." Her voice sounded fluent in whatever language she as speaking.

"What?"

"It means, take over this boy's mind and use him for cooperation. But don't worry, it only works when you say it in your mind and stare at someone in his eyes."

"You are such a bad girl."

"I could show you how bad I can be if you let me."

I widened my eyes and placed an arm around her waist, careful not to touch her with the blue slush.

"Is that an offer?" I didn't know what she was referring to but I didn't care because that got me excited.

She smiled seductively and whispered in my ear. "Only if you accept."

"Damn, babe. You know how to turn me on."

She smiled and we made our way to the Cineplex screen. It was showing some kind of murder mystery movie but I really wasn't staring at the movie.

"Where do you want to sit? Up close, in the middle?" I waited for her to decide.

"How about back here?" I followed her down the aisle of the last row.

We sat down and watched as people started to go at it, like really go at it.

I cleared my throat, not because my throat itched but because I was trying not to attack Kam, especially the way she crossed her legs and ate the popcorn.

"This movie sucks." I whispered. Kam just shrugged and ate her popcorn.

Whether Kam noticed that no one was watching the movie, she didn't say anything.

"Hand me some popcorn." I reached over to get it but she just snatched it away from me.

"You should've ordered the popcorn." She said.

"I don't have a big stomach like you."

"Too bad."

"Babe, come on. Give a poor man some food." I gave her my best puppy eyed expression.

She stared at me and sighed softly.

"Okay, here!" She handed me the popcorn.

I ate the popcorn and drank my blue slush. She was staring intently at the movie so I decided not to bother her but I couldn't concentrate on the movie.

The way she crossed her legs and played with her hair, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She must've noticed me from the corner of her eye, cause she turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Yes?" I said, smirking.

"What?" her cute little face frowning.

"How hot you look. It's a crime to be that hot."

She rolled her green eyes and sighed loudly.

"Whatever."

"I'm serious. You're TDB."

"What?" she said, loudly and confused.

"Could you guys keep it down?" said the couple in front of us as they pulled up for air.

"Oh, shut the hell up. You guys are just making enough noise jamming your tongues down each other's throat, so deal with it. You don't hear me telling you to stop." Kam said, staring them down.

The couple blushed and turned around angrily.

I stared at her open mouthed because; well because I never thought she had it in her to say something like that.

"What?"

"It's just, you just told them off."

"So"

"So, no one does that even if they want to."

"Well, I just did. They were making enough noise as we are."

"True, but we weren't making out." I said, trying to give her a hint.

"I know." She said, avoiding my face and eating her popcorn.

I smiled and leaned forward to her so my face was inches from hers. I whispered in her ear and she gasped.

"Do you want to make out?" I whispered, tracing my finger along her jaw line and back up to her ear.

"N-no." she whispered so softly I could barely hear her. I kissed her neck and she trembled very slightly.

"You sure, babe?" I murmured between kisses. I had started to kiss her cheek and run my fingers through her hair.

She didn't answer but she didn't move, so I decided to take it up a notch. I placed my other hand on her knee and raised my hand up her thigh very slowly while whispering things so she could cave in.

My hand had reached near her hip when she turned, grabbed my shirt and kissed me hungrily on the lips.

"You are so conniving." She whispered as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"I have that effect on women." I whispered as I patted down her hair.

"You are such a stud." She said but I felt her smile through my shoulder.

I reached her chin and looked in her eyes.

"But I'm _your _stud." I said as she smiled.

"That you are, Link. That you are." I leaned in and kissed her long and hard.


	9. I want you

We've been dating for 3 months now and everyday Kam and we spending a lot of time together, the only time we were separated was when she had to go home or she didn't come to school.

We've been talking so much about us, her powers, and my adventures. It was awesome. She's nothing like Ridley at all.

Ridley may be hot but she never really listened to me. She just wanted to make out with me which of course, I didn't complain.

Even so, her kisses had no spark like Kam. Sometimes, Kam and I would go too far and we would stop.

She wanted her first time to be special and I respected that but that didnt't mean I didn't want to.

Once she came over to my house and saw a picture of me and Ridley pretty close. Kam got jealous even though she didn't want to admit it.

She wasn't mean though. She said Ridley was pretty and she could understand that I fell for her but I could tell she didn't like it.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." but she answered too quickly.

"Kam," I said, walking over to her. "You know I care about you and only you."

"I know."

"Then, don't get mad or jealous."

"I'm not or at least I think I'm not. I never felt like this before, not even with Mark."

"Don't worry about Ridley, Kam. She dumped me and used me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have you."

"She's crazy."

"Why?"

"To dump a guy like you, sure you flirt with girls too much more than I like but that is who you are and I love that about you."

She leaned into my chest and sighed. "I don't care about anyone else Link."

I hadn't seen Kam today but Lena told (more like thought) to Ethan she was here.

Kam didn't like that I got to class late for waiting for her so she insisted that I get to class early. I tried flirting with her to get out of it but she didn't even budge.

So, right now I was at my car waiting for her. I texted her but she hasn't answered. I waited a good while, probably 15 minutes so I decided to get in my car and look for her.

Since, we started dating, I came to pick her up from her home and drop her off.

I already met Old Man Murphy and the dude was totally grandfather type. He was pale, with gray eyes and bald hair. He had a stomach and wore black trousers with red suspenders. His white shirt was tucked in.

He was very nice and at first I thought he was like Macon with the supernatural powers or something but he was just a normal human.

There was barely any resemblance between Kam and Murphy but he said that Kam looked more like the girls in her family.

Damn, her family must be hot.

Just as I was about to step in the door, I sensed someone coming and turned around.

I was Kam running with her hair flying behind her.

I smiled and walked towards her. I opened my arms as she jumped into them. I twirled her around a couple of times before settling her down but I didn't remove my arms from her waist.

"Couldn't live without me? Yeah, I have that effect on women." I said, giving her a lopsided grin.

She playfully smacked my chest and answered, "Shut up, Link. Sorry I was late. My teachers were holding me in so much which is why I missed 3rd period. I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Babe, I'd wait years for you if it meant I got to see you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, then why were you about to leave?"

I blushed slightly and tried to come up with a remark. "Well, you know, a guy can only wait so much."

"Whatever." I had noticed that her hair was in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing her regular gray, or black colored clothes.

"What's this?" I said, stepping back to take a better view of her. Her red shirt was long sleeved but looked like a tank top and it showed her shoulders. She was wearing a blue mini-skirt with pink wedges that wrapped all over her legs.

She blushed slightly and twirled.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I wanted to try something new."

"Babe, you already know my answer. You look hot!" I said. She blushed again and smiled shyly.

"Come here," I pulled her to my body and squeezed her tightly. She rubbed her face in my chest. "You should dress like this more often."

"Hmm" She said, looking up at me. "Maybe I will." She closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss me.

She kissed me softly and I joined her. The same feeling as before was there and my body was warming up.

My hands were on her hips and she had wrapped her arms around my neck.

We kept kissing and soon our kisses got hungrier and our breathing was becoming ragged. I had gripped her hips harder and pushed her against the side of the car.

"Link," She begged as she tightened her grip and pushed her body against me. I groaned at the touch and had moved my hands up towards her stomach.

Her arms moved away from my neck and roamed underneath my shirt. I shuddered at her sensual touch as she touched my abs and chest.

My hands had stayed inside her shirt and reached up to her front until I reached her breasts. I passed my hand ever so gently across them and Kam moaned as I kissed her neck.

"Link," she whispered as I traced figures on her body. Once out of her shirt, my hands reached her smooth yet muscled thigh and lingered softly up and down on them.

Kam shuddered and pressed her body into me. She kissed me under my jaw and bit ever so lightly, something she always liked doing when we had our heavy make-out sessions.

My hands were reaching under her skirt and she responded by placing her hands on the hem of my jeans and reaching for my belt.

We were kissing heavily as our hands explored each other. My hands had reached the back of her bra and she arched her chest forward into my own and whispering, "I want you, Link."

I stopped as she said this; she usually was the one who put a stop when things got too heated.

I frowned and her eyes were slightly drooped and she was breathing heavily.

"A-are you sure?" I swallowed. I mean, I wanted her, god did I want her so badly but when she didn't want to go farther, I'd respect her.

She took several deep breaths and looked at me once her breathing was normal. "Link, I want you, god, I want you so badly and I'm scared that I might screw up but I want to show you how much I want you."

By now, she took my arms and placed it on her hips while she wrapped her arms on my neck.

"I love you, Link." This was the first time she had ever said it out loud. I knew she was a bit restrained with her emotions and this was the first time she told me.

I knew I loved her but I could never bring myself to say it, not since Ridley.

"I know you don't love me as much as Ridley." I was about to say something but she placed a finger on my lips and pushed her body closer to me which I didn't think was possible seeing as how squished we were into each other.

"Please, don't say anything. I know you don't love me as much as Ridley but I would like to try. I want to love you in every way possible. I've never felt this way with anyone, not even with Mark. I want to know my limits with you; I want to know how much you can take without me hurting you."

I didn't know what to say. And I stupidly said, "You don't have to show me anything"

She chuckled and laid her head on my shoulder. "But I _want _to, Link. If you'll let me. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon"

I held her tightly against me. So what if we didn't do it right now, at least I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Come on" I said, grabbing her hand and taking her to the passenger side and opening the door.

She stepped in and waited while I got in and started up the car.

"Let's go over to my place. My mom isn't home and today is movie date." We had it that every Friday would be movie night where we watched movies all night and she'd sleep over.

She never wanted to sleep with me in my bed and she was careful to sleep with PJ's that weren't revealing.

"Okay, let me call my grandpa."

While she talked and I drove, I just thought about what she said and what to make of it.


	10. Bound

After a good while, we got home and we stepped out of the car. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and went inside.

As usual, she always went up to my room and took a shower. She said she liked using my clothes after she showered.

When I heard the shower running, I made us some sandwiches. Kam had some weird appetites. She liked mixing stuff up. Instead of peanut butter and jelly, she wanted jelly and bananas.

Or sometime she wanted chips in her sandwich, the salt and vinegar kind. Her favorite drink was coke and ginger mixed together.

Her combinations were weird but I didn't say anything.

So, I fixed her a jelly banana sandwich and mixed her drinks while I made a regular sandwich and grabbed a coke.

The shower was turned off and I heard her coming down the stairs. I turned around and did a double take.

Kam was covered in a towel and nothing else. I knew I was blushing and I felt awkward. She never done this before, never and I didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong, Link?" she was getting closer to me and I was walking away from her. I didn't know what to say.

"N-nothing. Kam, babe, why…um…why…" I couldn't even speak. Sure, girls were practically naked with one or two pieces of clothing on their body but Kam, I admit she looked hot, but I don't know why I was walking away from her.

"Why am I dressed like this? I want to show you something." She said, smiling as if enjoying herself.

I stopped. Was she going to do what I think she was going to do?

"S-show me what?"

"You act like I'm going to murder you or something. Just watch."

She closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her as if she was holding a ball. I turned my head to the window and saw the wind blow gently and the tree rustling against each other.

She was doing something.

I just stood there as I felt the energy in the house change, something in between her hands were glowing light green.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She raised her hands with the glowing green ball of light over her head.

The towel disappeared and she was naked in front of me. I mean, I knew she was naked but I couldn't see her body since the light coming off of her was too bright.

"Link," she whispered her voice different, husky. "You can look, it won't hurt you."

I slowly removed my arm from my eyes and stared at her. The light wasn't intense anymore.

She held out her hand, her whole body glowing with a golden light. "Come here, Link. I won't hurt you. Be a part of what I feel everyday with the earth."

She was speaking so softly, intensely, and I was compelled to follow her orders. I found myself walking towards her, not caring about anything but going to her. Her hand was glowing and it had glitter over it.

Hell, glitter was over her body like sparkles. "Come here, Link." She said and I held out my hand.

She was smiling warmly and I trusted her. I grabbed her hand.

She took my other hand and held it out in front us palms, touching palms, finger entwined.

"Do you trust me?" she asked and I knew without hesitation, I did.

"I do."

She closed her eyes, and said, "Sit voluptatem nobis calor dulci nos fiere inter partem."

The effect was instantaneous. I felt warmth run through my body like a spring day.

Kam was smiling and I found myself lost in her eyes that made fell all kinds of emotions.

The air was filled with a crisp feeling of leaves and roses. I could feel the grass under my shoe and I looked down.

The only thing was a golden light jumping, leaping, and looping around our feet and each other.

I could feel and smell the earth as if I was in a meadow full of grass, flowers, trees, bushes and plants.

I could practically hear the bird chirping and flapping their wings, the bees buzzing, and all animals doing what they were built to do.

It was a wonderful experience and I felt pleasure, not sexual pleasure, but just pleasure run through my body as I inhaled the scent of earth around me.

"Link," I looked up and felt something on my body. I looked at my body and saw my whole body glowing with a gold light and my clothes were disappearing.

I was naked and I panicked. I tried to pull away but Kam held onto my palms tighter, suddenly stronger with whatever she was doing.

"Link, trust me. This is normal, I can't see your body, and you can't see mine." She said calmly.

"Why?"

"When we're born, how do we come?"

"What?"

"Are we born with clothes?"

"No."

"Exactly, we're born naked. It's as symbol of purity and cleansing. When we're born, we're born from the earth, the earth that is inside each woman's womb. She bleeds because earth cries of pain and happiness. Earth has carried her children until it is time to let the child go and continue its journey. The cord is a symbol of us separating from earth, something we are a part of and it bleeds because it hurts earth to be apart from her children but she does it joyfully because she knows she will see them again when we die and our soul returns to our birthplace."

"Wow, I…I never thought about it like that before."

"Not much understand why mothers bleed when she gives birth but mother is earth and womb is child. They are tied through the cord, earth's hold on her children, and when it is breached, it causes pain to earth. We don't feel it but we carry her pain in us when we hurt ourselves, or injure ourselves."

"That's cool. So, earth is what gives us life and accepts us when we die."

"Yes."

"So, what exactly are you doing?" I asked, avoiding her gaze and squeezing her hands tighter.

"Making you a part of me and me a part of you just like earth."

I didn't understand.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Link. This warmth and pleasure you feel is what I feel and I told you, I want you, I want to love you in every way possible, I want to know our limits without me hurting you and this…"

She lifted our joined hands. "This lets me know how much you can take. You can feel what I feel, know what I know, anything that has to do with my body, you'll feel just as I will, everything except emotional and physical pain."

"Have you done this before?"

"No, but I read about it. I'm mixing our emotions together. We are being tied like a ribbon."

"But…why me?"

She giggled and I felt the wind caress my body.

"Because you're the one I want. I love you so much, Link. There's something about you. I don't think twice when I'm with you. I feel like I know somehow, from a long time ago."

"I feel the same way."

She smiled and I stepped closer to her. She was smiling and I smiled too. This moment was so perfect, so right, and so peaceful. I didn't want anything to bother us right now.

"Will it hurt?"

"No…do you want this link? I'll stop if you don't want to."

There were so many things I wanted to know, but I knew one thing, that this girl, this naked girl in front of me, was what I wanted. I wanted to forget about Ridley, she wasn't going to come back.

Kam was though; she was here, wanting to be a part of me, loving me for who I am, caring about me.

She was the one I wanted and I knew deep down in my soul, I wanted her.

"I do, Kam, I do. I want to be part of you."

"Then, kiss me, Link. Kiss me like you don't want to let go. Make this thing between us happen like it should."

I didn't think twice as I closed the gap between us, I stared at her, her whole body glowing and glittering.

She let go of our hands and reached up to pull me down by my neck.

"Kiss me, Link."

I kissed her tenderly, entwining my arms around her waist. I could feel the beating of her heart, accelerating as fast as my own.

The wind around us had gotten stronger, enveloping us in a bubble. I could smell the flowers, the trees and leaves as if I was standing in meadow.

It caressed our bodies and pushed us together. Our kiss was deeper, hungrier and desperate, our needs wanting to be filled. The light around us increasing but not blinding us.

My want and need to touch her and be a part of her was too unbearable and I could feel her breasts against my chest.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around my hair and my fingers tangled in hers.

I moved my lips from hers and kissed her cheek, neck, and collarbone. She was moaning and it was exciting me.

I could feel rush of blood heading down south but I didn't think. I just wanted her.

She kissed me under my jaw and bit gently, causing me to grasp her hips harder and pull her to me.

The smell of earth and roses was heightening our needs and was pushing us past our limits.

"Link," she breathed on my neck as she roamed her hands on my stomach and heading towards my chest while I rubbed her back. "Make love to me."

I remembered what she said in the parking lot _I want to love you in every way possible. I've never felt this way with anyone._

I reached for chin and lifted it up, her eyes were filled lust and love and I knew my eyes were the same way.

"I will." We kissed harder, our hands caressing and touching every inch of our body, exploring each other, satisfying our needs.

I gently pushed her down on the floor but the floor wasn't there. There was a cotton field around us and it held us as we moved and moaned.

As we kissed, my hands swept over her body, gently moving her breasts up and down. She moaned and arched her back, giving my hands full access.

"Oh, link, please…" she was begging and she was pushing her pelvis into my own, causing me to groan.

"Kam…" I groaned as she nibbled my ear and biting gently.

"Fuck me, link, fuck the living daylights out of me." She whispered dirtily in my ear. She was talking dirty and making me harder than before.

I started to whisper in her ear dirtily, and I knew she loved it. I could feel her emotions as if they were my own and it was lust-filled hunger mixed with pleasure and a need to be pleased.

We were breathing hard and our bodies were slick with sweat. I grazed my tongue over her hardened nipples and we both nearly collapsed under the intense pleasure she was getting.

She trembled as I sucked her nipple into my mouth, my tongue swirling around the sensitive skin.

She arched her back harder, causing her breast to go into my mouth as I continued to suck her other breast.

This feeling was nothing compared to all girls I slept with, combined. I wanted to do things to her that I've never done before. She was making me mad and I was torturing her in places she wanted to be touched the most.

My mouth began moving downwards, moving past her belly, and kissing her waist and hip.

Instinctively, I made my way to the place something inside me was telling she ached for me to be.

Her legs automatically parted and she yelled softly when I gave her the sweetest, tenderness kiss between her legs.

Her breathing and whimpering increased as I tasted and licked the swollen, sensitive flesh. She tasted like peaches and mango and I wanted so much more of this taste.

Somewhere inside of me, something was telling me where she wanted me to, exactly how hard, how fast and I tortured mercilessly.

"Oh, god, Link, please, oh, god, please, link." She was moaning clutching at my shoulder. I left and went to her neck, biting and grinding into her.

"Oh, god, Kam, you feel so good."

I placed tiny kisses on her cheeks and forehead as I played with the very tips of her breasts. I moved over her, positioning my between her legs, gently nudging them wider with my own, my elbows and knees bearing my weight.

I kissed her hungrily as I shifted my hips closer and she nearly jumped down when she felt my erection gently penetrate her opening.

She reached down and grabbed my erection. I moaned into her neck as she caressed and squeezed, making me tremble with pleasure.

"Damn, Kam, please, don't stop…"

"Link, please, I want you in me, please." She was begging, whimpering as she placed her entrance at the tip of my erection. She let go and pulled me down with her, kissing me with passion in her heart.

I kissed her softly as my hips moved closer and I gently inserted myself in her.

She gasped and clutched my shoulder hard as I pushed myself inside her more. God, she was so tight and she felt so good.

I waited until she signaled that she was ready and I set a pace and kept pushing in and out of her.

She soon was grinding her hips with me inside and god it felt so good.

"Fuck me, link, oh god, oh YES, fuck me...faster… HARDER." She begged. Closing her eyes and kissing my neck. I groaned as I felt her walls contracting me.

I placed my hands on her hips, thrusting myself into her deeper and deeper. She was openly moaning now, loudly, shouting my name as well as other things as I did the same.

During our moans and yelling and kissing, I realized I lost my rhythm and was pulling myself almost completely out and ramming back inside her harder, and harder.

She had already wrapped her legs around my waist while I continued to ram her over and over again.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and threw me back. We were still connected and I was sitting up, with her straddling me, her legs around my waist.

"Damn, babe…it feels so good…" I groaned, clutching her grinding hips.

She kissed me and it got deeper, our tongues matching the rhythm of our grinding hips. She rocked and pushed her hips harder into my own and I kept groaning while my hands skimmed over her back, ass, and hips as my pelvis joined and moved with hers.

She was kissing me fiercely now, my tongue sliding firmly against hers, her fingers clutching my shoulders and neck.

She was grinding into me relentlessly, her movements intensifying which caused me to move in and out of her.

She shivered and strained as she continued her pace.

Soon, she was being jumped up and down; her legs spread wide as each time she jumped, my hips thrust her up, slamming her back down into me.

Her moans had become screams and I too, was moaning.

I felt her wall tighten as she shuddered, her breathing frantic as she released. Her juices flooded over me, and she fell limp into me.

But, I wasn't done yet. She slumped forward and slowly, I flipped her over so that I was taking the dominate position, her legs still wrapped around my waist.

I kissed her neck slowly while I pumped in and out of her.

"Oh damn, I can't…God...I'm going to…Just…a little more…" I whispered as her breathing picked and her body reacting.

She moaned with me, thrusting with me. I rammed into her harder and faster and she was yelling out.

Her walls tightened again and finally, I released into her, filling her up and some spilling out as she released her own.

The lights around us exploded like fireworks, smells of every plant, tree, flower attacking us from everywhere, intensifying the pleasure we felt.

I fell forward, careful not to crush her. I was still inside and waited until she release her grip on my neck and shoulder as I pulled out.

As I pulled out, the lights were vanishing, contracting back inside of our bodies.

Her light going into me and my light going into her

The smells were leaving and soon we were back on the floor, tired and full of sweat.

I lay down beside her, and kissed her softly.

I felt strangely content and felt Kam smiling in my mind. "Kam…" I whispered. She turned towards me, her face filled with joy and pleasure as she placed her body into mine.

"It's done, Link. It was wonderful." She whispered and I felt something inside me grow and felt weak yet different.

_I love you, _I thought.

"I know."

I looked at her, surprised she could read my mind. "You read my mind, now?"

She giggled and nuzzled against my neck.

"No, but I felt it in your body. Like I said, we are a part of each other now, whatever you feel, I'll feel."

"Awesome, Ethan and Lena won't be the only ones who can read each other minds."

"Link," she sat up and I noticed she was still naked, "We can't read each other mind; we can _sense_each other feelings."

"I know, but still." I said happily. She smiled and laid her body on top of mine, filling me with warmth.

My hands wrapped her waist and held her. "You're happy."

"Very."

"Good, cause I want you to kiss me again."

I leaned my head up while she leaned down and we kissed each other gently, tasting each other, memorizing each other.

We kissed for a long time and my hands were roaming her back gently. Somehow, Kam moved her hips up and straddled my waist, adding slight pressure to my groin causing me to groan.

"Kam," I whispered as she kissed my neck.

"Yes?" She whispered seductively which made me feel horny again. She looked at me and smiled while placed her head over her arms that were on my chest.

"God, you need to stop moving your hips or I might not be able to hold back."

She frowned and looked over where our hips were…busy…

She blushed and stopped moving. "Sorry." I felt her embarrassment as my own and I wanted to reassure her it was okay.

"Don't be. It's getting late and we should get dressed and watch our movie."

"Ok." She sat up and stretched and I stared at her curvy delicious body that made me want to fuck her again.

She stopped and stared at me. "Link, I can sense what you want and it _is _late."

"Oh, right, right." It was my turn to blush.

"Wait, I can get us dressed quickly."

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me."

"Apparent Vestes."

I felt something envelop me and cover my skin and looked at my body to see the clothes that I wore coming back and I felt the shoes come back on.

It felt like being washed when the water runs down your body.

The feeling stopped and I felt embarrassment run through my body. I looked up to see Kam getting up with only a towel wrapped around her.

_She _was the one embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed." I said, getting up from the floor.

"Let me go get dressed." She didn't wait for me to answer as she went up the stairs and into my room.

I could still feel her embarrassment and shyness as if they were my own. I looked through the DVD basket and took out a movie called, _Prom Night_.

Suddenly, I felt a change in me and felt happier and relaxed and I guessed it was Kam, who was now jumping down from the stairs.

She was wearing one of her black t-shirt, blue mini-shorts, and sneakers.

I smiled as she sat by me and snuggled up to me as I held her shoulders.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Prom Night."

"Ohhh, my fav. Play it."

We watched the movie and a couple others and stayed up late. She was sleepy and we went up to my room to go to bed. She snuggled up me as I took off my shirt, jeans and shoes and wrapped us in my covers.

She sighed contently and I felt like doing the same.

"I love you, Kam." I looked at her sincerely and I felt her joy.

"I love you, Link." We kissed tenderly and pulled apart as she repositioned herself in my arms and fell asleep with me close behind.

* * *

**Sit voluptatem nobis calor dulci nos fiere inter partem: Let pleasure and warmth envelop us and let us become a part of each other**

**Apparent Vestes: Appear clothes**


	11. Enemy

One month.

For one month, Kam and I had changed into something different. People noticed and especially Lena and Ethan.

Right now, I was driving with Kam, who was playing with her charm bracelet.

It was silver and had two charms. One a heart that said forever with small tiny crystals, the other was a butterfly completely covered in small crystals that glinted when the sun hit it.

I had gotten it 3 days ago and she was ecstatic. I could practically see it rolling off of her like waves in the ocean.

_Flashback_

"_The lady at the store said it was a token of true love. She said the girl who was going to get it would be really happy." I had said._

"_The lady was right, I'm really happy." She turned with tears in her eyes and I wiped them away with my finger._

"_I know you are, Kam. I love you so much, babe."_

"_Oh, link, I love you, too." We kissed and soon after we began to make love at my house._

_Flashback ends_

"We're here!" I said as we got parked. We were going to the Cineplex since there was no school.

We got out and noticed there was no one in the parking lot.

"It's empty" Kam whispered, grabbing my hand. "Should it be like this?" She was looking around as if she was being watched.

I sensed wariness in her emotions and I automatically pulled her to me as she clutched my shirt, tighter than usual.

"No, but maybe there isn't any good movies on tonight" I said, trying to calm her down

Kam cocked her head to the side as if she was listening and then trembled. She was afraid, something wasn't right.

"Kam?" I asked, feeling her fear. "Is everything okay?"

"Something's not right." She said, holding me tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"Link…" Kam begged. "Can we go? I don't like this. The trees are restless."

"Sure, babe."

We started to walk but Kam was restless.

The way to the Cineplex was seemingly taking too long, almost as if we were walking in the same spot when suddenly Kam gasped and grabbed her chest as if she couldn't breathe.

I got worried and looked over her. I couldn't feel her pain. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Chest…. Hurts." She breathed, her face had gone pale and I was frantic.

"What? Where? How?"

"Chest…. Hurts."

Kam leaned heavily into me as I held her.

"What is it?"

"A…I hear…." She groaned and clutched her chest tightly, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. "I see…fire…trees…plants…I…can't…. pain…. Screaming."

I didn't understand anything but I did remember that she told me that sometimes she can get visions when a plant or tree nearby was in pain or needed something.

"What do you need? Let's get you inside."

"Chest…hurts….can't walk…"she fell on her knees and now she clutched her stomach.

"Body…hurts…link….not…normal…call…" she couldn't keep going. Tears fell from her eyes and her body had gone pale.

She was in pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Let me call your grandpa." He would know what to do. "You're going to be okay. Do you hear me, babe? You're going to be okay."

I looked for my phone but remembered I left it in the car.

"Link…" she hissed, I was worried and she couldn't even speak.

"What is it, babe? What do you need? Do you still hurt?"

"Oh, she's hurt all right."

I turned my head sharply at the voice. There was someone by the car and I knew immediately that we were in the same spot as if we didn't move at all.

I felt that something was wrong and instinctively tightened my grip on Kam.

She was barely breathing.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

"I am Kah-el, and I'm here to collect what's rightfully mine." He stepped out from the shadows.

He was tall, really tall with broad shoulder and a strong jaw. His body was filled with muscles everywhere. His hair was long and black and his eyes were completely black, no irises or whites. His massive black wings were wide and long

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled, holding my grip on Kam protectively

"The girl, Kamaria Nicholson, she's _mine. _It took me 100 years to find her but now that she's here, I need to take her with me."

Oh hell no! There's no way in hell he was going to take Kam away from me! She's mine and I'm not about to let her go.

"Like hell you are!" I got up to move but felt my muscles frozen and Kam fell from my arms and rolled on the ground.

"I think you aren't in any position to stop _me_" he snarled, almost animal-like. His voice was deep and menacing. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"What the hell do you want from her?"

He chuckled and circled me. "I want her powers, her powers are increasing rapidly but not all of it has been touched. I plan to exploit her powers to their full potential and kill all humans off this wretched planet."

"I won't let you!" I yelled angrily, my need to defend her getting stronger and my heart pounding.

He laughed cruelly and walked over to Kam. She wasn't moving.

Suddenly my muscles unfroze and I ran towards him but I hit something invisible and fell on the ground. I got up again and banged on the barrier.

Anger coursed through my veins as I banged on the barrier.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" My adrenaline rushing through my veins and anger pumping my blood. I struggled with the barrier as he circled her with hunger in her eyes.

"She is quite attractive; she'll make a good queen."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Ha! You can't hurt me, human. Only she has the power to do that but since she is in pain thanks to my experiment."

Kam was barely breathing and I could see her right in front of me, I could reach out my hand and touch her but the barrier was stopping us.

He pulled something from his pocket and took out a small branch with green leaves over it.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I was too angry and desperate to care. I just wanted to get to Kam who looked dead.

He smiled a horrible smile that made me flinch. He closed his eyes and squished the branch while making fire appear around the branch and burning.

Kam jolted and yelled so horribly it would haunt me for years. She shook violently and yelled blood-curdling screams that was full of pain and hurt that made goose bumps rise in my arms.

Her body was convulsing in ways body shouldn't convulse.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" I yelled. I banged on the barrier until blood came from my hands.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" I yelled over her screams.

The man loosened his grip on the branch. The fire went away but it didn't look intact.

Kam's body fell heavily on the ground as she groaned. "Link…"

My heart shrank at the sight of her. She needed me and I couldn't be there for her.

"So, Link, is it?" he came towards us but I didn't move. "Well, Link, I'm going to take this beautiful girl away from here and into my realm, make her my queen emotionally and physically…" he licked his lips and I hit the barrier.

"And use her to take over the world."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? It is quite simple, she is the daughter of the earth, but I'll make her _queen_ of the earth. With her power, she can kill people since we are made of earth but if she is part of the darkness, she won't kill me or my allies. She'll kill you and I'll make sure you're the first to go." 

Kam groaned and moaned, "Link…"

"I'M COMING, BABE!" I yelled. "Over my dead body." I hissed at him as I hit the barrier with my bloody fists

"That can be arranged but I'll let my lovely future queen do that." he moved away and walked to her.

He picked her up and my anger rushed out of me. "LET HER GO! SHE'S MINE! LET HER GO!" I banged on the barrier again.

"Hush, mortal or I'll hurt her more." I was forced to shut up because I didn't want him to hurt her more than he had already done but I didn't take my eyes off of her.

"Now, let's see." He stood her up, her body completely limp, her head bowed down. She began to glow dark green color and he let her go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He didn't answer. He simply stared as Kam floated in mid-air, her hair lifting up.

"Her body is rejecting me. Her soul recognizes me, even after 100 years."

"What do you mean, 100 years?"

"Her soul, you idiotic miscreant. Her soul has jumped from body to body for 100 years. Have you not heard of the prophecy about you two?"

"What? What prophecy?" now, what the heck was he talking about? Was she 100 years old or what?

"She is not 100 years old, in spirit, yes, in body, no."

"What prophecy?"

He sighed and told me the haunting words in a tone that made even the most well educated teachers put in shame.

"_A lost chi__ld, a new girl, and ending of 100 years of pure heartbreak, the heart that knew no darkness will get its taste, rage and evil will course through those veins, evil will prevail but not for long, the token of true love will help the choice be made, a life to lose for true loves sake, the lovers curse will break away"_

"What the hell? I don't get it!" I was completely and utterly confused.

"Of course, you're a pathetic human. I will make sure this prophecy will not come true! Now, hush, I need to reawaken her old spirit."

He moved his hands over her body in the air, she groaned, "Link…"

"Ah, here it is. I sense warrior blood running through your veins and your heart has not been tainted by evil. It may be a struggle but you'll fall easily just like all the others."

He reached towards her and touched her chest. "agat miles factus esset nata."

A violent rush of wind flowed past me and circled the man and Kam.

"Mahdokt, my beautiful Mahdokt, awaken and become the warrior you were meant to be." He moved his hand away from her chest.

A huge bright glow came from her chest and she thrashed her head to the sides as something came out of her chest and she tried moved her chest up and down.

The glow dispersed and it was a red heart shaped brooch, with gold around the edges.

It opened up and inside was a pink heart shaped crystal, shooting stars around it going down and forming ribbons that twisted in the bottom. The crystal began to glow 3 times, the 3rd time, it glowed and Kam began to move her body like she was trying to fight it.

"KAM! WAKE UP! STOP!"

"She cannot hear you, her body is rejecting the change but I am forcing it, her wings will sprout."

My eyes widened as I realized what was going to happen. Her word echoing through my mind.

_Like if someone or something were to kidnap you and use your weakness against you and when you're really weak, they turn you into something darker with no chance of returning to normal. When your blood is changing, your body will try to reject it and then the transformation begins and if your transformation is working, then your wings will begin to come out._

_And if it doesn't_

_You either die on your own or whoever kidnapped you kills you._

"She'll die! Stop! you're hurting her!" I yelled at him.

"She will not, she will be under my influence!" he boomed that made the birds squawk.

Then, her words pierced my mind again.

_Because if that happens, then your soul will be eaten away until you're nothing but a mindless puppet and you're programmed to do whatever your kidnapper says._

I couldn't let that happen, not while I could still fight for her.

"KAM, BABE! WAKE UP! STOP IT! YOU'LL DIE!"

Red ribbons came from her brooch and her clothes melted away, leaving her naked. I couldn't help but notice the hungry look on the guy's face as he stared at her.

I felt like killing him. Kam was yelling as she moved her body in the air, pain thick in her voice.

The ribbons hugged the bottom part of her body where her butt was and went up all the way to her shoulders.

It squeezed until it exploded. Where the ribbons were, was a long white blouse with white shoulder transparent guards that were pointed down attached with a dark green collar.

A pink ribbon was tied in the front of her chest that looked like a bow. The brooch was in the middle of the ribbon.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" I was desperate to save her and ignored the stinging in my knuckles.

"For the moment, she is wishing for death but it will soon be over."

It was still glowing as more ribbons came out from it and Kam continued to yell. This time it went to the bottom and squeezed her legs past the knee. It exploded a really short dark green pleated skirt with a big bow with longer ribbons tied in the back.

More ribbons came out of her brooch as Kam yelled over and yelled again and I was helpless to do anything. The ribbons circled her arms all the way to the elbows, squeezed and exploded.

In the arms were elbow length gloves with dark green edges near the elbows. Ribbons came again and circled her feet and legs, squeezed and exploded. In its place, were knee- length dark green boots and pink edges near her knees.

"It is near, her transformation is almost complete."

Red ribbons left the brooch and circled her hair; it tied her hair in a high ponytail, then circled her hair again and made it wavy, her bangs wavy, laying on both the left and right side of her face.

Under her hair and on her forehead, was a golden tiara with a heart shaped stone in the middle. Then, on her neck, appeared a green choker with a heart shaped pendant in the middle. Her ears had rose-shaped earrings.

"This is it" Excitement obvious in his voice.

The brooch closed and her body glowed green, then dark purple. Then, her body convulsed as her bones cracking and expanding and tears came to my eyes.

"PLEASE! STOP! YOU'LL KILL HER!" I kept yelling and he simply ignored me while I begged, begging for him to stop hurting, killing her, taking her away from me.

She yelled horribly, full of anguish, grief and her eyes sprang open, the whites filled with thick blood red veins, her green eyes filled with tears and dripping down her cheeks.

"LINK! STOP IT! PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

My heart broke and I yelled to her. "KAM! HOLD ON BABE! HOLD ON!"

"KILL ME!" She was yelling, and blood fell from her back. A horrible goose-bump rising blood curdling rip came from her back and she fell to the ground.

"LINK! PLEASE…" She was thrashing her head violently

I couldn't do anything to stop her pain or grief. More ripping came from her back as blood spurted out of her back.

Then, wings came out of her back, unfurling and spreading, bloody. Kam groaned and convulsed as her wings spread out more.

As the blood dripped away, I noticed that they were beautiful white angel wings with light pink coloring on the edges. They weren't massively big nor massively small, just right for her body.

"IT IS COMPLETE AND NOW TO TAINT HER HEART!"

Kam fell to the ground like dead weight. She didn't move, she stopped yelling and was so pale, she looked transparent, I didn't see her breathing.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"She is not dead! She is simply overwhelmed by the transformation. She will be well but now I must take her back to my realm to complete it under the full moon today or she will die."

"NO! STOP! STOP IT!"

He picked her up gingerly, as if careful not to crush her or hurt her.

"Link…"

"Now, mortal, I thank you for bringing her to me. Without you, her soul wouldn't have followed you here to this pathetic place. Now, we part!"

His massive wings began to beat up gust of winds and I desperately called after her and banged on the barrier. The barrier cracked and broke and I stumbled forward, running after her. He began to lift up into the air.

"KAM!"

The last I saw was her head turning, her green eyes opening, then closing and whispering, "Link…"

The man left with Kam in his arms and flew away as I yelled over and over for, not caring she was no longer there.

I fell to my knees and banged my hand on the ground, yelling out my frustration, pain, anger, and grief.

**agat****miles****factus****esset****nata: let her become the warrior she was born to be**


	12. Past Lives

I don't think as I get into my car and drive to Old Man Murphy's house.

I'm clutching the steering wheel so hard; I'm cutting off the blood circulation.

I don't care. I'm furious and hurt.

I see Kam's charm bracelet that I gave her dangling from my hands.

It fell of when the bastard took her from me.

I reach old Man Murphy and don't even bother parking the car right.

I run up the stairs and bang on his door like a maniac yelling for him.

He opens the door and his smile fades as he takes looks me over.

I'm a mess I know.

My knuckles have dried blood on them.

My hair is a mess and my face is filled with my negative emotions.

Wordlessly, he leads me in and I'm too wired to sit down.

I tell him everything about what had happened and his face blanches with each word I say.

When, I'm done, I suddenly feel exhausted but I'm filled with anger and hate and worry.

Was Kam okay?

Was she alive?

"My God, I can't believe this." He whispers.

"How do we save her?" I demand as I pace again.

Old Man Murphy doesn't say anything for a long time and that fills my anxiety.

"What do we do?" I can't sit here while that beats has my girlfriend and is doing who knows what to her.

"Link, before we go there's something you need to understand." He says, his voice suddenly serious.

"What?"

"It's about your history with Kamaria."

"History? We only met a few months ago and..."

"Your _past_ history, Link."

"Our what?" I'm confused as hell.

"Sit down, Link."

I don't.

"If you want to save Kamaria, you'll have to understand your history before you do anything."

Frowning, I cross my arms and look at him dead in the eye.

"Just tell me."

I need all the information I can get to save her.

"You and Kamaria are soul mates. Born to love each other and cursed to lose each other."

How does this help? I'm even more confused.

"Please bear with me." He suddenly sounds weary as some of his color returns.

"When you look at her, what do you feel?"

Uh, I thought we're talking about saving Kamaria not my fucking feelings.

"This is not therapy." I say as I pace again.

"Link, please."

I sigh. "I feel alive but nostalgic at the same time."

"Exactly, your souls have been reincarnated but your love always brings you two together. In your past lives, you seen her die and you killed yourself because of your grief."

"O-kay. How does this help me?"

"Everything, because your love was cursed, an evil force tried to steal Kamaria from you and make her live forever. In each past life, she is always a faerie of nature and her powers are stronger than normal. You have always been a human when you met her. But in this lifetime something is different. Something's changed."

"How do you know this?" I say.

He looks at me and stands up.

He goes to his bookcase and pulls out a leather bound book and blows on it, dust flying in the air.

He comes to me and I notice the purple crescent moon on it.

The book is old and he opens it, more dust flying off the yellow wrinkly papers.

"Your souls have been connected when you two were born. This book has been passed down from generation to generation. And each family member wrote down of how you two were at that lifetime."

He points to a page and I see handwritten paragraphs.

I read some of it but I stop because I can barely understand their English language.

Old Man Murphy flips to another page and I stumble back as I see the image.

It's a picture of Kamaria and me, looking exactly how we do right now.

Same complexion, same eye color, same hair same everything.

I'm wearing a soldier's uniform and she's wearing a big dress.

My heart races and my head spins.

The picture looks about to be 50 years old.

And I'm having trouble understanding this.

"This picture was taken 50 years ago and shortly after this picture was taken, she was killed by the enemy and you shot yourself."

My god. This is...too much.

"The reason your love is cursed is because of Kah-el, the man who's been looking for Kamaria and right when he's about to find her, you and her have already been reincarnated or in the process of being reincarnated. Kah-el wants to use Kamaria and exploit her powers to take over the world. Her wings have already been forced and soon, we might see some changes in the weather. Now, we have to wait."

"Wait? For what? She's been kidnapped! We can't wait!" I yelled, suddenly angry.

"Link, there's no other choice. We have to wait until Kah-el reveals his plan. Get Lena and Ethan. Lena may be able to track where Kamaria is. Right now, I have to come up with a plan. Once Lena has Kamaria's location, we'll go in and save Kamaria before it's too late." Old Man Murphy said as he put away the book back.

I don't know what to think. I don't want to wait.

"I know you don't want to wait. Neither do I but we have no choice. Better to go in with a plan than go in without one. I know it's what she would want."

He's got me. He knows it and I know it.

Kamaria always wanted me to have a plan before doing something risky and if she were here, she would tell me to make a plan.

I close my eyes and I see her image in my mind.

I see her smiling face, eyes sparkling, her hair moving in the wind.

I would do anything to see that face again.

"Ok, let's do this."


	13. Hope

I haven't slept in days and I'm jumpy.

I'm not paying attention in school or at home.

Right now, Lena is working on finding Kamaria with the charm bracelet that I gave to her.

Ethan was sitting beside her with his crossed legs.

I'm pacing up and down, not standing still and Old Man Murphy is cooking up a plan on how to save Kamaria.

Lena is tired, we all are. She's using all her powers on finding Kamaria.

It's around midnight, a week since Kamaria was kidnapped.

Just as Ethan starts to fall asleep, Lena gasps and he wakes up and I run to her.

"What? What is it? Is it Kam? Where is she?" I'm rambling but I don't care.

I need to find Kamaria right now.

Old Man Murphy comes into the living room and makes his way to us.

"Did you find something, Lena?" His face looks hollowed in and tired and his voice is hoarse.

"I...I think so." She's frowning at the charm bracelet that's hovering in front of her.

"I see a...tunnel..." her eyes are suddenly glowing with a green light.

We're waiting anxiously as she continues to look into the bracelet as if it were a TV.

"Lots of tunnels. This one leads to a door...a black wooden door with a golden knob." Lena closes her eyes and places her hands in her head.

"Lena, baby. It's okay. Tell us what you see."

"There's a room, a big dark room with lit candles. Someone's coming in the room. I can't see. It's too dark."

The bracelet starts to glow and we pull back slightly except for Lena who's kneeling and rubbing the sides of her heads.

"The person. He's walking to a window. He pulls back the curtain and..."

She freezes. She's trembling slightly and I can't wait anymore.

"Who is it? Tell me!" I demand, kneeling in front of her.

"It's...It's Kam."


	14. Location

"Kam?" I ask. I need to be sure.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asks.

I feel hope grow in my chest.

"Yes, it's Kam. And she has wings. Black wings on her back. And her eyes. They're purple."

Old Man Murphy sucks in a breath.

"She looks...evil. She's different...And..."

"And what? And what?" I yell.

The bracelet stops glowing and falls to the ground.

Lena opens her eyes, the glow disappearing.

"It cut off. I couldn't hold on to it anymore. But I do know how to get to her."

"You..." Old Man Murphy says. "You said her eyes were purple and her wings were black."

Lena nods as she leans heavily into Ethan.

"That means Kah-el already has her in the darkness. She's under his control now."

"What?" I yell, anger rushing through me. "That can't be! I knew we..."

"Link, listen to me. This was supposed to happen. It's all about the prophecy."

"I don't give a shit about no damn prophecy. All I care about is getting Kam!"

"And you will! You're the one who's going to save her! It's all on you! Your love will save her! It's your destiny!"

I'm taken aback but his voice that suddenly is stronger and filled with authority.

"Now, I have a plan that can help us when we get to Kah-el. It won't be easy but it'll get us there. Now, Lena, I know you're exhausted but if you can tell me everything you saw in detail. Don't leave a single detail out. Every little thing helps."

"Okay, well I saw..." As Lena talks Old Man Murphy, I pick up Kamaria's charm bracelet and walk to the window.

I look at each charm and there's a ache in my heart as I look into it and think about her.

"Hang on, Kam. I'm coming for you, babe."


	15. Unknown

"Are you sure this is the way?" Ethan asks.

Lena is leading the way with Ethan behind her, me behind Ethan and Old Man Murphy behind me.

We're following a tunnel under Lena's house and I feel we've been walking for hours.

And we probably are.

Our watches just stopped working when we got in this tunnel.

It's dark and we're using lit torches to light our way.

It's dirty, wet and it smells.

Lena stops then turns a right.

"Yes, it is." She's getting annoyed but the irritation in her voice as she continues to walk.

I have no idea where we are and I don't care.

All I care about is getting to Kam.

We continued walking until Lena abruptly stopped, causing us to bump into each other.

"This is..." Lena mumbles as she turned around and touched the wall.

She was searching for something.

"Lena, what are you..."

"Ethan, shush!" She said and he shut his mouth.

I waited impatiently until finally I heard her jiggle something.

"Its locked."

"Oh for the love of..." I said and pushed my way through.

"Link, wait!" Ethan said but I used the garden shears I bought and slammed it against the doorknob until it broke and fell.

I kicked the door open and a strong cold wind came into the tunnel we were in.

Old Man Murphy made his way to the front.

He stepped out and he motioned for us to follow.

We walked out and stepped into a ghost town.

Literally.

This place was cold and...dead.

The buildings were broken, boarded up or ripped apart by some kind of tornado.

There was a thick fog in the air and it was dark.

Really dark and so creepy.

Nothing made a sound.

We could only hear our breathing.

"Hello!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the dead town.

"I didn't see this." Lena said as she looked around.

We all continued to walk and yell and poke around.

"Maybe we should head back..." Ethan began.

I didn't want to leave.

I felt...something here.

And I had a sixth sense that she was here.

Don't ask me how I know.

I just do.

"No, she's here. I can sense it." I say, my senses on high alert.

"Lena, are you sure that this was the right door?" Old Man Murphy said.

"Yes. That was the right door." She says.

We hear a flapping noise and we freeze.

It's coming closer.

"Is it a bird?" Lena asks.

"Impossible, there's nothing alive here." Old Man Murphy says.

The flapping gets closer and it's not small.

My heart picks up speed and my body grows cold.

"Wait, what's that?" Ethan says as he points to something in the fog.

It looks like a bird but as it gets closer, it looks too big to be a bird.

Before we know it, a force so strong knocks all of us back into a broken building through a glass window, our torches and glass hitting the ground.

We hit the wall with so much force, the wall resonates.

We all groan and cough but Lena and Old Man Murphy are out cold.

Ethan and I are groggy and we try to sit up, but another force knocks us back.

This time, Ethan hits the edge of a table and gets knocked out.

I'm struggling to sit up and I feel a sharp pain in my foot.

I look to see its twisted funny.

I try to move my foot but the pain is too much.

My vision swims and spots appear in my vision.

I try to fight it but I'm blacking out.

I heard a deep and evil laugh and see a pair of black wings before I become unconscious


	16. Kahel

When I open my eyes, I see that I'm in a big room with lit candles.

My head is pounding and my body is sore.

I groan as I sit up and rub my head.

I turn to see everyone else waking up also.

The room is dark and we can't see anything but us.

"Is everyone okay?" Old Man Murphy asks.

We all answer and I feel...something here.

Lena gasps.

"What? What is it?" Ethan asks as he grabs her close.

"This is...it's...this is where I saw Kamaria."

My body freezes as I replay her words.

"Are you sure?" Old Man Murphy asks.

"Yes! I know it is!" No sooner than those words leave her mouth, a cold wind whooshes into a room.

"The creatures are finally awake."

I know that voice.

That sick deep voice that stole Kamaria from me.

Hate boils in my body.

"Where is Kam?" I say through clenched teeth.

He laughs and suddenly the room grows brighter.

I look at him and my anger turns into rage.

It's Kah-el and the bastard is in a pair of jeans and nothing else.

His wings are tucked behind his back.

"Ah, Link is it? You've arrived just in time to see my beautiful Mahdokt before she ventures off to her mission.

"Where is my granddaughter, Kah-el?"

He turns his steely gaze towards Old Man Murphy.

"You must be Murphy. I suppose it is only customary that I thank you for bringing Mahdokt to me."

"Her name is Kam." I yell to him.

Kah-el ignores me and looks at Lena.

Ethan steps in front of her protectively.

"You must be the Caster. I underestimated your powers since you have been able to find my hiding spot."

"Give us back Kamaria and we'll be out of your hair." Old Man Murphy says.

Kah-el laughs and his wings unfurl.

"I cannot simply give her to you. She's mine."

"No, she's mine." I say as I step closer.

"Why don't we invite the person in question to answer that?"

At first, I'm confused but as I hear footsteps come into the room, I smell a faint, a very faint trace of peaches and mango.

As she steps into the room and faces us, my breath catches.

It's Kam.


	17. The Token of love

My heart was in overdrive as I saw Kam walking up to Kah-el.

But as I looked at Kam, she had her black wings and sailor outfit and her hair wavy.

But her hair was naturally straight.

The tiara on her forehead and choker were still on.

But her eyes.

Her eyes were no longer green.

They were purple and dilated.

She had the vacant look on her face like a puppet.

"Kam..." I whispered but she merely looked at me with those purple vacant eyes.

Those were not the eyes I was used to.

These were not the eyes I looked into as I made love to her.

These were not the eyes that I looked into everyday and laughed with.

No, these eyes were those of a stranger.

"Mahdokt, tell these mortals who you belong to." Kah-el asked.

"I belong to..."

"Me, you belong to me, Kam."

A force knocked me back and I hit the wall.

"Link!" Everyone yelled but they were flung back to the walls and chains appeared around their wrists and ankles.

They struggled and moved and Lena tried to use her casting powers but they weren't working.

"Fools! You must keep your mouth shut or I will order Mahdokt to kill you!" Kah-el said with an angry look in his eyes.

I wasn't chained but I could move and walk.

"Kam, it's me! Link!" I yelled as I gripped my bleeding arm.

Kam just stared at me, her wings flapping gently.

Kah-el just smiled smugly.

"Mahdokt, who is this boy?"

She looked at me and answered in a monotone voice. "No one."

"Do you know him?"

"No" I knew that she was brainwashed but it still hurt me.

"Do you love him?"

"No." It stung but I knew this wasn't her doing.

She loved me and I loved her.

Without thinking, I lunged at her but she simply flapped her wings and flew up and I hit the wall with a thump.

Pain shot through my body and I was gasping.

Kam was still flapping her wings, hovering in mid air.

Kah-el smiled and flew up to where Kam was hovering.

"Link, perhaps its best if you forget about her. She's not Kam. She's Mahdokt."

"Kam! Listen to us!" Old Man Murphy yelled.

Kam didn't turn around.

"You have to fight this. This isn't you. You're brainwashed! You have to remember!"

Kam didn't speak.

"Mahdokt, let rage and evil course through your veins."

Kam's face went from vacant to one filled with rage and pain and her face was downright evil.

"Kam! Please! It's us! Your friends!" Lena yelled and Kam turned around to face Lena.

"I have no friends!" Kam shot out her arm and a green light hit Lena.

Lena used a shield to cover herself but Kam was stronger and broke through.

Lena yelled and Ethan begged Kam to stop.

"Mahdokt! Cease!"

She did.

Lena whimpered and Ethan was talking to her.

"Kamaria! Stop this! Fight this!" Old Man Murphy yelled.

"Kam! Please!" I begged. "It's me! Link! Your boyfriend! Your lover! You best friend! Please remember!"

Kam just looked at me with her face sneered with rage.

Kah-el laughed and that fueled my anger.

"Let Kam go! I'll do what you want but let her go!" I yelled, standing up shakily.

Kah-el stared at me and an evil smirk played on his lips.

"Perhaps this mortal should die first."

His right hand glowed and a sword materialized out of thin air.

"By the hand of his beloved."

He tossed the sword to Kam and she caught it easily.

"Mahdokt, kill him!"

Kam tightened her grip on the hilt of the sword and swooped down to me.

I jumped out of the way as her swore cut through the wall.

"Kam! Stop!" Ethan yelled and Kah-el moved his hands to make their mouths covered with tape.

Kam flew behind me, cutting her sword in the air as I duck out of the way, my body crying out in pain.

I was constantly turning around to talk to her, to get through to her but it went in one ear and out the other.

"Fight if you want to live!" Kah-el yelled as I tripped and Kam's sword cut through my jeans and barely touched my skin.

I knew that Kam was going to kill me unless Kah-el called her to it but I knew he wouldn't.

I remembered what Old Man Murphy said about the prophecy.

It was a long shot but it was better than nothing.

"Now, mortal, you shall die!" Kam yelled as her wings flapped.

She bought down her sword near my neck.

Immediately, I dug into my pocket and took out her charm bracelet, the two charm clinging against each other.

I held it out to her and closed my eyes as I felt the tip of the sword touched my neck.


	18. A life to lose

I waited for Kam to slice my neck off but when I opened my eyes, her face was looking intently at the charm bracelet, the sword hovering my neck.

I took this to my advantage.

"Kam, it's your charm bracelet. The bracelet I gave to you as a token of my love."

My hands weren't shaking even if the rest of me was trembling like a jackhammer.

There was a confused look on her face.

"Mahdokt! Kill him!"

However, Kam didn't move. She just stared and stared at the bracelet as their charms twinkled as they hit each other.

"That...I..." her voice was confused but I sensed a hint of recognition laced in there.

"Kam, look into your heart and remember. Remember who you are. I miss you. I miss your love. Please, let me see your green eyes again." I begged.

Her wings shook and trembled before settling on her feet and the sword falling from her hands, making a clanking sound on the floor.

"Mahdokt! Kill him!" Kah-el booked but she didn't move.

I knew something was happening.

Her eye color was swirling with green and purple and I knew she was fighting.

"Babe, it's me link! Remember when we first met! Remember our first kiss! Remember our date! Remember our love!"

Her brooch hummed and she looked down, gasping.

Her brooch open and glowed, exploding with light as it filled the room.

She as lifted into the air as a bright light went up from her toe to her head, changing her outfit as the light escaped her hair.

Her wings were no longer black but white with pink edges.

Her body was in a white cap sleeve floor length princess gown.

As her barefoot touched the ground, her dress touched the floor.

Her cap sleeves were shaped like sea shells.

The top of her dress had big golden circles around the edges.

Under her chest were pearls surrounding her like a belt.

Her hair, now straight was done up in odangos and reached her waist.

Her right hand had a golden Pearl bracelet.

Her ears had golden pearls earrings.

But when she looked at me, her eyes were green.

"Link..." she whispered and she ran to me.

I held her body tightly as my own tears came.

"No! Now you shall die!" Kah-el yelled.

When he raised the sword, everything happened in slow motion.

I tightened my grip on Kam as Kah-el flew to me.

Old Man Murphy ran to us but I assumed he wouldn't reach us in time.

I pushed Kam away from the sword and stood my ground as I waited for the sword.

"Link!" Kam yelled but just as the sword reached me, Old Man Murphy jumped in front of me.

The sword went through him.

* * *

**The link to her gown is on my profile**


	19. Dark and Light

Time sped up as Kah-el took out the blood soaked sword and Old Man Murphy fell to the ground.

I noticed that the chains were broken.

Kam and I were giving shocked gasps.

"The old man should have never stepped in."

"Grandpa..." Kam cried, tears falling down her eyes as she kneeled in front of him and hugged him.

"Why? Why?" She cried as Old Man Murphy touched her cheek.

She held his hand.

"I'm...glad...you're...safe...I love you..."

"No, don't leave me." Her wings were trembling.

"I wont ever leave you...I'll always be...with you." And with that he closed his eyes and exhaled his last breath.

"No," she whimpered.

She cried and her wings trembled violently.

"NOO!" She screamed violently.

I wrapper my arms around her shoulders and held her as she cried into my chest.

"He was in the way. Now, Mahdokt, come with me."

She froze and pulled back from me and stood up.

"My name is not Mahdokt!" She yelled, her eyes wet with tears. "And you fucking bastard will pay with your life!"

As she spoke, a crystal glowed in between her hands and it was as if she knew what to do.

"Your Link will perish!" Kah-el screamed and lunged.

"NO!" She yelled and she shot out her hands with the glowing crystal.

The crystal formed a shield around her while everyone else was behind her.

Her wings unfurled out making a flapping sound as the crystal hummed brighter.

The sword disappeared and instead Kah-el was shooting out his own black negative powers.

"Foolish child! You really believe you can defeat me!"

The force of their powers had me kneeling on the ground so I wouldn't be blasted away.

"I believe in my grandfather. I believe in love. And I believe in defeating you!" She yelled as she held the crystal that was shooting out its power.

Kah-el wings unfurled as he yelled, shooting more power.

Kam yelled as she whipped her arms back and then in front of her as more power exploded from the crystal, causing the room to tremble and shake.

Kah-el grunted as he continued to shoot out more power.

"You cannot defeat me! You are a simple child with no ability to control me! Will love help you? Will trust? You are delusional!"

Kam shrunk back slightly, grunting.

She grunted as she forced herself to stand straight again.

"Please, moon crystal. Lend me power. Lend me power to protect the ones I love and keep this world safe."

I swear I felt a soft and warm light come into the room and I saw Kam relax.

Kah-el seemed to be struggling.

I heard faint whispers around Kam.

"Moon Crystal Power!" The crystal blinked rapidly as she yelled.

Then, pink lights was sucker into the crystal and the crystal let out a huge pink ball of light that grew and grew and grew while Kah-el yelled as the pink ball of light swallowed him up.

Suddenly, Kam fell backwards her wings and dress faded away as she did so and hit the ground.

"Thank...You!" She said weakly as her head fell limp.

The pink ball of light exploded like a firework and Kah-el was gone.

I stumbled to Kam and cradled her body to my chest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" I said rapidly. "Don't do this to me, Kam."

I shook her until she coughed.

My body relaxed.

"Link..." she said weakly as Ethan and Lena finally had the ability to speak and walk as they came to us.

The looked shaken up.

"Oh, Kam." I said, fresh tears coming down my cheeks.

"He's gone. Kah-el is gone. We're safe." She whispered as she raised a hand and I held it.

"Kam, I love you so much."

She smiled and sat up more.

"I love you, Link." She said as she kissed my lips that automatically responded back.

"Let's go home." She murmured against my lips


	20. Epilogue

In the weeks that followed as we got home, Kam and I are even closer than ever.

I was with her when she planned the funeral for her grandfather.

I was with her when she cried into my shoulder until she had no more tears left.

I stayed in bed with her as she stayed awake in her silent grief.

I held her hand as she gave her eulogy on Old Man Murphy and helped bury him.

I drove her home and stayed with her as she packed up his stuff up in the attic.

I was in love with her and I gave her a small ring with a simple rose. A promise ring that I was going to marry her when after college and we moved away from here.

Graduation was a few months away and soon we would be off to college.

And we happened to be going to the same college.

Her powers are still strong and she still practices but for now, for now, it was just us and only us.

Right now, she was doing better and was returning to her old self.

"Link, thank you for everything you've done for me."

She had her head on my chest.

She was in a nightgown and I was in my boxers.

I was comfortable like this. Having her in my arms, talking.

"Don't worry about it babe, it meant a lot to you and you needed this hot stud around."

She laughed and then rolled on top of me, straddling me.

"You know, if you're staying like that I can't guarantee that I'll be good."

She smirks at me then leans over me slowly, her hair falling down on my chest and face.

"Maybe I don't want you to be good."

I get her message and kiss long and tender.

My hands roam the back of her thighs and go up raising her nightgown.

She moans as I cup her butt.

"Make love to me..." She murmurs as her hands roam my chest and into my hair.

I smile and roll over so she's under me and slowly I start to undress her.


End file.
